


The Hobbit - Imagine: Meeting Smaug

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hobbit, Insert, Meeting, Nobody Dies, Reader is a Hobbit, Reader-Insert, Smaugs pet, dragon - Freeform, finders keepers, he keeps you as his treasre, imagine, imagine meeting smaug, reader - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sneak into Erebor to find the Arkenstone, but instead find Smaug. He wakes up, and instead of burning you to a crisp, he keeps you as his treasure.</p>
<p>Based off this Imagine: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/108951437613/request-for-the-smaug-takes-you-as-his-treasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit - Imagine: Meeting Smaug

Imagine sneaking into Erebor’s treasure keep and getting caught by Smaug. Instead of killing you, he decides to make you his treasure as well.

Read it on DeviantART instead if you waaaanttt: http://megzwills.deviantart.com/art/The-Hobbit-Imagine-Meeting-Smaug-509096053

 

Quietly, trying not to make a sound, you walked through the halls of Erebor. The gold digging into your bulky hobbit feet as you walked over mountains of it.  
How were you meant to find a stone in all of this? And better yet, how were you meant to stop a dragon from awakening? Yes. Hobbits were very light on their feet, but one slip and all this gold could come crashing down, definitely waking up the sleeping dragon.

Rubys. Emeralds. Diamonds. But no Arkenstone, just miles of gold and everything else valuable to the lives dwarves; hobbits, elves and men for that matter. You were pretty sure men from Laketown had tried to get inside Erebor just for its riches, and you remembered Thorin telling you how Thranduil yearned for his starlight gems.. or whatever they were. Surely he had sent elves to try and break in too. 

You climbed higher and higher, practically climbing on all-fours as the hills began to get steep and uneven. You really should of let Bilbo come with you, he could of helped search for this stone, but you insisted on him staying outside and letting your life be risked.  
And your life now definitely was at risk.  
Thanks to your clumsiness and bad luck, you slipped, felling a few meters before falling face first on a stone ledge. Oh no. You turned to see hundreds of gold coins fall down the pile, a sea of them rushing past you as they fell around the stone ledge you clung upon.  
You looked up to see dark ruby red spikes appear from under the gold. It was the dragon.  
You wanted to run, you wanted to rush out these halls and pull the dwarfs away from the danger within the mountain, but your body froze as a sudden puff of smoke appeared, throwing the gold across the room to reveal the beasts nose.  
"Definitely a dragon," you whispered to yourself. You shouldn't of done that. After your voice had trailed away, the mountain shook as the dragon rose from under its pile of gold, wings stretching out as its voice grumbled. 

You'd never seen a dragon before, but oh my, this was an impressive first time. He was almost as tall as the room, and his scales lit up from the gold glowing around him.  
You were still frozen, but managed to stand up on that stone ledge as his face came over to you. He stopped a few meters away from you, blowing a thick gust of smoke out from his nostrils. As soon as you began coughing, his heavy eyes flicked open to reveal his luscious, deep golden eyes, piercing into your soul as he examined you. 

"What are you?" He heavily spoke in a rough grumble.  
"I-I'm a Hobbit," You sheepishly replied.  
"A hobbit?" He lightly sniffed you. "Indeed you are. And what brings you to my mountain? Stealing are we, thief?"  
"No, no no. I'm not a thief, I did not come to steal off you, only to gaze upon your beauty oh Smaug the tremendous," You shook as you spoke. He moved his head away from you and stood tall.  
"Flattery will get you no where, although, I do like it. Call me something else, flatter me as if your life depended on it. Oh, which it does," Smaug hissed as he grinned at you, revealing those sharp rows of teeth that could snatch you up any second.  
"Oh Smaug, the ruler of many, king of the mountain. The one who makes all tremble as he flies over all, each of your scales highlighted by the suns rays, your claws gleaming and your eyes glowing," You slowly stopped shaking.  
"More," He demanded.  
"For you could wipe out an entire race, you will kill all those in your way and sit upon your golden throne, watching as many beg for mercy."  
"I am enjoying this. I might get you to write me a book and read it to me every night," Smaug laughed. He sat down besides you, maybe he wasn't going to kill you after all. "What is the name of my author?"  
"My name is ___," You reply.  
"Aah, ___." Smaugs tail began slithering towards you and slowly around you. You were picked up off the ground, his grip very light on you but enough to prevent you from falling. "So, ___. Tell me, how many dwarfs are waiting outside for you? I can smell at least seven on you, especially that Oakenshield." His tail tightened slightly around you in anger.  
"There's no dwarfs!" You replied, gasping for air from his tightening grip.  
"Do not lie to me, ___! I know the smell of a dwarf. These halls still reek of them after all this long. I can smell them upon you. Now do tell me, how many are there?" There was no point lying to the dragon, you did stink, and not just from the quest. Dwarfs had a sharp and heavy smell which would linger on anyone for weeks, no matter how many times they bathed.  
"Thirteen, and another hobbit.." You replied.  
"Good Hobbit," Smaug grinned. "I'm presuming that Oakenshield has come to try and take my mountain. Well, I have my bait now, or better yet, my treasure." He grinned again, looking straight at you as his eyes began to glow more.  
"You mean me?" You questioned.  
"Ah, yes. I have enough gold here, but taking more from Oakenshield satisfy me greatly. Having a ___ in my treasure makes it even more valuable."  
"You're too kind," You sarcastically said.  
"I know, I know," he looked away, proud of himself, and then turned back to you. "How long do you think it will be until they come crawling into the mountain? Hm, a few days? They'd be a nice little snack before I go out and get a proper meal. Sleeping for so long has made me very hungry," Smaug said, trying to gain sympathy off you.  
"I honestly don't know," You shrugged, genuinely unsure if they would even come in after you.  
"Shame. Guess we'll have to find out," Smaug grinned again. "I have the final piece for my treasure, now I've just got to wait for those dwarfs to come after it," he hissed.  
"Are you sure you want me as your treasure? I'm not worth much, not worth anything really," You replied, hoping he would let you go.  
"You are worth as much as all this gold in these halls," Smaug flattered you.  
"I don't think I am," You replied.  
"Oh, but you are. You are my prize. You are my treasure." You had never seen anyone look so menacing but delighted at the same time, his grin stayed spread upon his face as he looked down at you, still holding you lightly around his tail. 

He eventually closed his mouth and lay down, curling up so you resting besides his chest, the hot air coming from it kept you warm.  
"I suggest you get comfortable, I do not want my treasure not feeling luxurious," He said as he closed his eyes, loosening his tail grip on you slightly so you could move around and rest, but not enough to escape.  
"How long will you keep me like this?" You pleaded.  
"Forever."


End file.
